


Moon Night

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Moon Night [1]
Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Full Moon, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Weddings, like a different world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Maya and Daniel are getting married, and Ash is just staring at the moon, trying to cope with the changes in his life and the fear of losing his sister. He's not the only one.





	Moon Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series with these pairings and no original Darkest Powers cast.

The moon rose to a high arc, a shimmery silver as it neutrally observed the planet below. Ash stared up at it in tattered clothes: jeans with holes in the knees and a worn soft T-shirt, and his favorite dark jacket with light color wool inside to keep him warm in the long winters that had patches in the elbow from being worn. It was around his knees as well as he watched the patient moon. Almost sixteen, and he had finally found his twin sister. Now barely a year later and he almost felt like he was losing her again.

                Behind him, the door to the little cabin that the wedding was taking place creaked open and banged shut. He didn’t turn around even as footsteps clomped down the two steps and crunched over the frost covered grass, toward him. He knew who it was.

                The footsteps stopped right behind him, and Rafe’s voice calmly disturbed the mostly quite air. “Your sister’s marrying a witch-hunter.”

                “Bendanti,” Ash reminded him, having already been lectured several times before by Maya, like it really made a difference. Daniel had left his family of witch-hunters over a dispute centering on his abusive father. He still had witch-hunter training, had a witch-hunter mark.

                Ash’s hands tightened into fists at the reminder. Witch-hunters were responsible for hunting down people like Maya and Ash. He sometimes thought that they were the reason his mom had left him alone in the woods in the middle of winter.

                Rafe stepped closer, gently bumping Ash’s shoulder with his thigh to bring him back to the moon night. Ash glanced up at his boyfriend who smiled reassuringly at him. “You don’t need to worry so much. He’ll be good to her.”

                Ash snorted. “They’ll be marked, either way. Dad’s told me stories about Bendanti witch hunters that left the organization. They were slaughtered with their families. Sometimes their children are taken and trained like their parent was. Moreno was on some of those missions. He doesn’t talk about it much.” Ash eyed his legs remembering hearing a conversation, hidden in the shadows, about something like that between his dad and Moreno, how Moreno had tried to shut his lover out.

                “He’s in love with your dad,” Rafe reminded him, as he sat beside Ash, turning his amber gaze onto Ash. “Do you really think he would hurt your sister like that?”

                “They might not bring him in on it.” He sighed, huffing out a puff of cold breath, before hesitantly laying his head on Rafe’s shoulder. “I only found her a year ago, Rafe, and now I feel like I’m losing her. She’ll be going off to live with her new husband and his seer friend and his wife, and I’ll…”

                Rafe put an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, tucking Ash further against his body as he finished the thought for him. “And you’ll still have me, and Annie, and your dad, and Moreno. You have a lot Ash, more than when your mom left you out in the snow, more than Maya had. And she’s not going to leave you because she’s getting married.”

                Ash shivered from the memory of his abandonment, pushing his face into Rafe’s neck as the memory pressed on him. He’d only been three when his mother had left him in a snowy wood to flee for her life- presumably. Moreno had found him shivering and wrapped his arms around the little tyke. Ash remembered clinging to the half-demon’s leg, and he’d never admit it to, but he’d hid behind Moreno that night when he’d first met his father. It seemed to be one of Moreno’s favorite stories. Most of his favorites seemed to involve a little Ash clinging to him.

                After a moment, Ash pulled his face away from Rafe’s neck, commenting: “Annie seemed to have liked the wedding.”

                Rafe’s older sister had been practically beaming in her bride’s maid dress. Ash could almost imagine what she’d look like in a white dress on her own wedding day, even though she had no date in sight and was too shy to travel far from their home.

                “She knows she won’t get to do that on our wedding day,” Rafe told him with a laugh.

                “Our wedding? I don’t recall a proposal,” Ash teased, enjoying the look in Rafe’s eyes at that.

                Rafe rolled his eyes like he was annoyed, but there was a smile threatening to overthrow the image. “We’ve been in love practically since we met, Ash. There’s going to be a wedding somewhere, just a matter of who proposes first.”

                Ash smiled. They’d been ten, and Rafe had stolen one of Ash’s biscuits that he was taking from the town to his dad to prove he could be a help to their little family. He’d been upset at first, but when he cornered the other boy, he recognized the terrified, hungry, cornered look in Rafe’s eyes. His anger was promptly forgotten- he knew what hunger was- and he promptly took the other boy’s hands and took him home. After Rafe had been fed, he’d told Moreno where to find his older sister who was sick at the time.

                “I thought we should just elope when it comes to that,” Ash teased, stretching his legs out next to his boyfriend’s legs. He was more comfortable under the full moon with his boyfriend than in the little cabin with his sister and the whole wedding party.

                “Your dad would be pissed!” Rafe laughed despite the harshness of what he just said. He pulled Ash closer to him to whisper in his ear. “How about we back in to see your sister one last time before their honeymoon?”

                “I kind of just want to stay out here in your arms for a while,” Ash whispered back, making himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s embrace. Rafe made a sound of agreement and buried his face into Ash’s neck this time.

               

                It was a quite congratulations after party inside the cabin. Maya and Daniel quietly laughed as they talked with their friends. Antone and Moreno were still sitting on one of the benches together. Moreno was stroking his lover’s thigh as he teasingly whispered, “Your daughter’s married, now.”

                Antone gave him a look. “And what are you going to do when your little Ash is married? He’s practically your baby. I can’t imagine how you’ll handle him growing up that much when you still have trouble excepting him being a full adult now.”

                Moreno gave him a dirty look that made Antone smirk in turn as the hand on his thigh paused in its stroking. After a moment, Moreno’s hand slid a little further up, prompting Antone to give him a pointed look. “Be respectful. We’re not doing anything here. It’s Maya’s wedding.”

                There was a significance to that statement that Moreno didn’t fully get. He leaned forward, putting a hand on Antone’s lower back as he whispered. “We don’t have to go far.”

                He kissed Antone’s jaw, expecting his lover to melt like usual at the very least, but he didn’t. Instead, Antone pulled away. He didn’t look at Moreno as he quietly shared his heartbreak: “I don’t know when I’ll see her next. You know she- they will have to go underground to protect themselves from witch-hunters.”

                Moreno sighed, pulling away. He did know that, but he hadn’t really wanted to face what it would mean. He didn’t want to acknowledge the fact that he could be called in to hunt down their rogue bendanti. And he really didn’t want to acknowledge what may happen when he turned against the witch-hunters. It was still a dark thought that lingered in the back of his mind.

                “Then let’s go congratulate Miss Maya and her new husband,” He decided as he got up and stretched, grinning again like he hadn’t ran into the dark thought he kept trying to hide from. “On the bright side, I don’t think the boys will ever leave.”

                Antone snorted as he stood up with Moreno and linked their hands. “They’re too attached to us. You’d freak out if they did leave, anyways.”

 

                Corey pulled himself away from the gathering around his friend and his new wife. They’d both been part of the witch-hunters so long ago, but Corey had stopped believing in them the moment he saw them hurt Daniel for speaking out. Hailey had been his final way out. Funny how they’d both married the very people they should’ve been hunting.

                Hailey followed him out of the group to a quiet corner in the cabin. He didn’t say anything to her as he settled into the corner, and she stopped beside him. “Are you seeing something?”

                “I’m always seeing something,” he reminded her, putting her arms around her and drawing her to his chest. She went with it, laying her head on his chest. In the distance, he could see something on the edge of being violent. It wasn’t clear what it was saying or represented. He put his chin on Hailey’s blonde head as he thought about it a bit. “But we’ll be fine.” He had to believe that.

 

                Daniel pulled Maya outside after talking with her adopted parents and her birth father with his lover. She was glowing with pride as she went with him. Her brother had left as soon as the wedding was over, and his boyfriend had followed him shortly afterwards. Daniel hadn’t had a chance to talk with them tonight. So it was reassuring to see them out there curled up under the stars.

                It had been hard to win Ash’s trust when Daniel had started Maya. He’d won Rafe’s before he won Ash’s. Only in the past couple weeks had they started really talking- something near friendship forming between them. It was still fragile though, resting on his relationship to Maya.

                Ash looked up as the newlyweds came up to them, sitting down beside them. He wasn’t exactly hostile, or welcoming, just watching them. Daniel sat right next to him, while Maya knelt beside him, arranging the white dress around her. Ash gave her a disgruntled-amused look. “You’re going to get that dress dirty.”

Daniel suppressed a laugh as Maya glared at her twin and shot back, “Did you want to use it for your wedding?”

Ash looked disgusted at the suggestion. “I’m not wearing a dress- I’m not even wearing a suit. Neither is Rafe.” Rafe smirked. Both boys were dressed in tattered jeans and T-shirts. Rafe had a leather jacket while Ash had a dark jacket with light color wool on the inside. They’d showed up for the wedding like that, and Daniel could easily imagine them getting married like that, grinning as much as Daniel and Maya had for theirs.

“I’m sure your father will be pleased about that,” Daniel commented tinged with sarcasm. He smiled at Ash who flipped him off. Moreno, on the other hand, would probably be beaming with pride while crying his eyes out, if Daniel understood their relationship.

A peace settled over them, and Daniel looked up at the starry sky. When the sun rose, him and Maya would have to leave soon. They’d have to go on the run from the witch-hunters, but for now everything was fine- not perfect, but as close as it could come in the circumstances.

Maya leaned against him, and he looked down at her. Their eyes met, and an uncontrollable smile lit both of their faces.


End file.
